Exemplary embodiments relate generally to decimal adders, and more particularly to a decimal adders performing subtract operations where it is not know which operand is larger.
Previous decimal adders have not included end-a-round carry addition, requiring two separate operations to determine the correct magnitude of a result (e.g., operand A-operand B, and operand B-operand A). Thus, this process often requires an extra cycle to complete the operation.
This disclosure shows a method for designing decimal adders capable of End Around Carry computations to perform decimal addition and subtraction.